The present disclosure relates to a system, an electronic apparatus, and a recording medium.
In recent years, navigation technology has been known that has display for navigating a user to a destination in a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone.
For example, a navigation device for an exhibition described in JP 2011-75292A displays navigation information that includes a travelling direction toward a navigation position, based on the current position information and the direction information of the navigation device and the navigation position information read out from a medium such as a pamphlet.
A position display system described in JP 2002-286493A derives, as a route leading to a destination, an optimal route in terms of a user's fate, which is determined as a lucky route in directionology, based on the position information of a portable terminal and the position information of the destination. A portable terminal according to the present system displays the derived optimal route in terms with a user's fate on a display in the form of a letter or a diagram.
A mobile terminal described in JP 2003-194571A calculates a relative direction of a destination according to the direction of the terminal, which is displayed using a display medium.
A route navigation device described in JP 2007-51872A selects a route to a destination in accordance with a user's health condition, and displays an image indicating the selected route to guide the user.